Turns of fate will change his life
by beforethestorm.88
Summary: AU: What if, on that fateful night, James Potter was only knocked unconscious while attempting to fend off Lord Voldemort? What if he raised Harry alone in the wizarding world?
1. Default Chapter

**Turns of fate will change his life**

Hey everyone! I thought I'd write a Harry Potter fanfic. So, how would Harry's life

change had the following happened: What if, on that fateful night, James Potter was

only knocked unconscious while attempting to fend off Lord Voldemort? What if he

raised Harry alone in the wizarding world?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. However, this is my plot line and story. Don't steal

it. Thanks!

A/N: Sirius was not sent to Azkaban, as James testified his innocence.

Chapter 1: Introduction

James Potter slowly came to as the shrieks of witches and wizards filled his

ears. He stood up and took in his surroundings. His house was engulfed in flames.

"Harry! Lily! Where are you?!" James yelled, frantically searching for his family. A hand

rested on his shoulder and James came face to face with Albus Dumbledore who was

holding a tiny bundle of blankets. "Harry!" James exclaimed. "Thank you Albus! But

where is Lily?" Dumbledore slowly closed his eyes and dropped his head. "James, I'm

so sorry. Lily was killed by Voldemort." At that moment, James Potter's world crashed.

He looked down at his young son, silently promising the boy that he would always be

there. Dumbledore looked on at the heart wrenching scene that was unfolding. "James,

may I take you somewhere safe? Hogwarts perhaps?" the Headmaster quietly asked

the weeping man. James nodded as he held his son close. With that, they disappeared

to Hogwarts.

Ok that's it for now! I realize that it's really short but don't worry this is just the

introduction. Please R&R. Thanks a lot!


	2. A new home and final goodbyes

Turns of fate will change his life Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. However, this is my plot line and story. Don't steal it. Thanks!  
Chapter 2: A new home and final goodbyes  
  
Dumbledore guided James Potter towards a chair. Dumbledore whispered an incantation and a bassinet appeared for Harry. James silently placed his son inside as a wave of tears engulfed him. Dumbledore looked at the small baby boy and silently thanked God that at least he has one parent, and didn't become an orphan. "James," he quietly said to his friend, "I must ask you. Will you be comfortable living near the school. Possibly in Hogsmeade. Voldemort is still out there even though Harry weakened him." James slowly looked up at the aging Headmaster and then his son. Pride was evident in the father's eyes. And Dumbledore would always find a way to help even in the most dire situations. "I j-just can't believe that she's g-gone Albus. Lily was my w-world." he said shakily. Dumbledore nodded grimly in understanding of the man's pain. And as an afterthought he added "Yes, I would like to live near the school. I want Harry protected from Voldemort. He will not take my son from me." Dumbledore nodded gravely before he began to speak again. "Since you wish to live in Hogsmeade, I have a house for you and Harry. I inherited it. Please take it." James looked as though he was seriously debating the idea, whether he would be a problem or not. "It won't be a problem James." Dumbledore said. James nodded. "We accept." he said as he gazed at a sleeping Harry. Dumbledore rose from his seat and grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder. James carried Harry's bassinet and gripped it tightly. "I will meet you there shortly." Dumbledore said. James took a deep breath as he waited for Dumbledore to send him and Harry to their new home. "The Haven!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
James whirled around, all the while holding on to Harry's bassinet. Soon they slowed down and James felt his feet hit the floor. He rubbed the soot out of his eyes and looked around. His eyes widened in surprise. This house was simply beautiful. It was made of dark red brick. There were two floors. There was a brand new kitchen, a shining dining room, a spacious living room, a bathroom, a playroom for Harry and even a study for James. Upstairs there was Harry's baby room which was painted blue. Complete with all the latest furnishings. There was also an adjoining bathroom. Further down the hall there was a master bedroom for James, and a guest room. Both painted a deep green. But what caught his eye was a portrait. A portrait of Lily, smiling as she held a then 2-  
month-old Harry. James placed Harry on his bed and began to cry. Tears of sorrow and hope. He wouldn't be able to thank Albus enough for this. Suddenly, James tensed feeling a new presence in the room. "There is no need to repay me, James. You and Harry are safe that is all that matters." spoke the Headmaster quietly. James relaxed when he heard Dumbledore's voice. "Now, you must rest. Tomorrow will be a trying day. Goodnight." Dumbledore said as he disappeared back to Hogwarts. James nodded, took Harry to his room and placed his young son to sleep. He, then too, changed and crawled into bed prepering for tomorrow: Lily's funeral.  
  
The pale sunlight hit the broken-hearted man as he cried. He fell onto his knee's crying over his wife's grave, which moments before the pastor had blessed. Lily was gone forever. Harry was now motherless. Although the young baby didn't understand what was going on, he was solemnly looking at his mother's grave. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore stood behind James mourning the loss of one of their best friends. Life wouldn't be simple anymore. James silently promised Lily that he would raise Harry to the best of his abilities.  
  
That's it! I'm sorry but I really don't know how to write funerals, although I hope everyone will think I've done a good job. Oh and I was thinking I should put Ron or Hermione in as Harry's childhood pals. They will also appear in Hogwarts. Thoughts? Read and Review. Thanks! 


End file.
